Socrates Sculpture Park
The Socrates Sculpture Park is an outdoor exhibition space for sculpture and installation art. It is located at the intersection of Broadway and Vernon Boulevard in the neighborhood of Long Island City, Queens, New York City. History The Founder of the Sculpture Park is Mark di Suvero',' an American sculptor. The Sculture Park was built over an abandoned landfill in 1986. It is now an open studio and exhibition space for artists and a neighborhood park for local residents. It is an outdoor museum and artist residency program. It is a New York City park offering a wide variety of free public programs. Including workshops, art programs, outdoor sinema screening, yoga, etc... Everything below is what i added to the current wikipedia page for "Socrates Sculpture Park" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Socrates_Sculpture_Park =Socrates Sculpture Park= Socrates Sculpture Park is an outdoor museum and public park where artists can create and exhibit sculptures and multi-media installations. It is located one block from the Noguchi Museum at the intersection of Broadway and Vernon Boulevard in the neighborhood of Long Island City, Queens, New York City. In addition to exhibition space, the park offers an arts education program, artist residency program, and job training. History In 1986, American sculptor Mark di Suvero created Socrates Sculpture Park on an abandoned landfill and illegal dumpsite in Long Island City. The four acre site is the largest outdoor space in New York City dedicated to exhibiting sculpture. The former landfill was renovated into the current park by a team of contemporary artists and local youths.[1] The park operated for 14 years with only a temporary city park status. In 1998, the park was given official status by former New York City major Rudolph Giuliani as a permanent city park after a developer attempted to erect luxury apartments and a marina on the site after the park's lease had expired.[2] Exhibitions Broadway Billboard At the Socrates Sculpture Park's main entrance hangs a 10 x 28' billboard structure that has been an ongoing installation since 1999. New Billboards are installed once or twice per year. Artists work with printmaking and photograpghy to create an image that greets visitors as they enter the park, and sets the tone for the current show. The billboards are in conjunction with each spring exhibition. [5] John Giorno's "Eating the Sky" currently hangs at the main entrance.[6] This is the current Spring exhibition at the Socrates Sculpture Park. Four Artists and their teams create alternative visions for Long Island City and the surrounding area. Combating the recent rise in residential development and industrial pollution, the exhibition attempts to plan a different future for this section of Queens. This exhibition will feature the work of artists Natalie Jeremijenko, Mary Miss, Rirkrit Tiravanija, and George Trakas. [7] [8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Socrates_Sculpture_Park&action=edit&section=3 editPrograms and events The park has numerous workshops and public programming. Many artists lead tour programs of current exhibitions, there are summer art projects, and various free public events, such as yoga and capoeira on Saturdays and outdoor movie screenings on Wednesdays that begin in mid July and end in mid August. [9] GrowNYC runs an Astoria Farmer's Market in the park every Saturday during the summer months. [10] Governance The current Executive Director of the park is John Hatfield, former Deputy Director of the New Museum of Contemporary Art.[11] Some former Executive Directors of the park include Alyson Baker (2000-2011),[12] Kathleen Gilrain (1995-2000),[13] and Eve Sussman (1993- ).[14] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Socrates_Sculpture_Park&action=edit&section=5 editBoard of Directors *Mark di Suvero, Chairman *Stuart Match Suna, President *Ivana Mestrovic, Secretary and Treasurer *Kaitrin Cooper *Maxine Frankel *Richard Gluckman, FAIA *Agnes Gund *Hugh Hardy, FAIA *John J. Mucci *Brooke Kamin Rapaport *Ursula von Rydingsvard *Thomas Smith *Janice Stanton *Adrian Benepe, Ex-Officio [9] References #'^' McGILL, DOUGLAS C. (August 27, 1986). "A SCULPTURE PARK GROWS IN QUEENS". New York Times. Retrieved June 09, 2012. #'^' Martin, Douglas (December 06, 1998). "Queens Sculpture Garden Is Made a Permanent Park". New York Times. Retrieved June 10, 2012. #'^' Roberts, Sam (July 6, 2005). "City Groups Get Bloomberg Gift of $20 Million". The New York Times. Retrieved 2012-04-19. #'^' Carnegie Corporation of New York (2005-07-05). CARNEGIE CORPORATION OF NEW YORK ANNOUNCES TWENTY MILLION DOLLARS IN NEW YORK CITY GRANTS. #'^' ""Broadway Billboard". Socrates Sculpture Park. Retrieved May 21, 2012. #'^' "John Giorno is author of Socrates Sculpture Park's new Broadway Billboard series". Artdaily.org. Retrieved May 23, 2012. #'^' "Exhibitions". Socrates Sculpture Park. Retrieved May 21, 2012. #'^' "Civic Action: A Vision for Long Island City". NYC-Arts. Retrieved June 10, 2012. #'^' "Lonely Planet Socrates Sculpture Park". Lonely Planet. Retrieved May 22, 2012. #'^' "GREEN MARKET AT SOCRATES SCULPTURE PARK". Retrieved June 10, 2012. #'^' "Socrates Sculpture Park appoints New Museum's John Hatfield as new Director". artdaily.org. Retrieved May 17, 2012. #'^' "Alyson Baker named ninth Director". e-flux. Retrieved May 17, 2012. #'^' "Smack Mellon Staff". Retrieved May 17, 2012. #'^' "Outdoor Sculpture in Review". Retrieved June 10, 2012. #'^' "Partners and Supporters". Retrieved May 17, 2012. Category:Museums in New York Category:LIS-697-09 Category:Socrates Sculpture Park